


Happiness

by LittleMissNovella



Series: My Poetry [10]
Category: Original Work, Poetry - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-04
Updated: 2012-11-04
Packaged: 2017-11-17 23:51:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/554582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissNovella/pseuds/LittleMissNovella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What is happiness? What's the truth in it? Please r&r!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happiness

Happiness is the true path,  
the one that is laid down to past,  
where all of this comes together in one path,  
where the rocky roads go,

twist to another in time,

a place called truth.


End file.
